


Gêm Tadûr Akhrâm

by lferion



Series: The Making of Dwarves [12]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf Gender Concepts, Gen, Khazâd November, Other People's Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Thorin Stonehelm wonders about things





	Gêm Tadûr Akhrâm

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana & Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking. Title means 'Third of that Name.' More notes on Khuzdul words at the end. This piece goes with the pieces for Dís, Durin, Dáin and several others. Part of the "Making of Dwarves"
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://lferion.tumblr.com/post/154140452615/khazad-november-thorin-stonehelm) on Tumblr for Day 29 of Khazâd November.

* * *

Thorin Stonehelm, son of Dáin, son of Náin, had only an inkling of who his other genetic contributor was, and it wasn't Lódis, for all he called them Amad, who loved and cared for him as any mother. He knew he was the product of more than Dáin alone, for his father had made no secret of Thorin's having been gotten and bourn by Dáin in the usual way, that is, not in the manner of Durin. Lódis disclaimed any part in Making children, their part to help Dáin through that Work, and then in the raising and refinement of Thorin once he arrived. Besides, Thorin looked nothing like Lódis, with their dense blue-white beard and hair, round curves and iron-dark skin. He didn't look all that much like Dáin either, on the surface, black-haired instead of red, taller and less stocky. He did have the 'Durin Nose' (said fondly by his parents, Lódis twitting Dáin lovingly and frequently on having the 'axe-version' as opposed to Thorin's 'sword', and un-fondly by others who thought it thin and Mannish — or worse, Elvish), and Dáin's stubbornness and hard head.

And then there was the matter of Dáin's fondness for calling him 'son of kings' at odd and affectionate moments. It was perfectly straightforward in one way — they were of the line of Durin, connected directly to the first Durin by way of Grór, younger brother to Thrór, King Under the Mountain. Dáin used the title Lord of the Iron Hills, but he was for all intents and purposes a king. But that wasn't the sense that Thorin, third of that name, got from the way Dáin said it, though it was nothing he could put his finger on. Mostly, he didn't let it bother him, certainly he did not dwell on it.

Thorin II Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, exile King under the Mountain was mostly a story to Thorin Stonehelm, son of Dáin. (And yes, the 'stonehelm' was both blessing and annoyance. There were those who would never let him forget just how he got it, both the foolhardy and the not-stupid parts. He did wonder if the other Thorin thought the same about his own akrug ikhrâm.) They had never met, nor seemed likely to, the Iron Hills and Ered Luin being half a world apart. 

But ever the Iron Hills will answer the call of Erebor, and as Dáin had gone with Náin to Azanulbizar, so Thorin went with Dáin to fight for Erebor at the call of the King. He was older than Dáin had been, old enough to bear the weight of armor and supplies and responsibility. His eponymous stone helm stood him in good stead, for he emerged from the battle unscathed, despite vigorous efforts on the part of the orcs and wargs and trolls.

Now, standing watch in the tent hastily erected for the royal wounded (not, thank Mahal, and Kaminzabdûna, Thatrûna, and Mamahdûn and his eagles, and even the Elves and Men, not the royal _dead_ , though it had been and was still a close thing indeed), Thorin, third of that name, guarding the precarious sleep of the — sharp-nosed, dark haired — second, understood a great many things he previously had not.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdul courtesy of the Dwarrow Scholar
> 
> akhrâm - name  
> ikhrâm - nickname  
> akrug - honor  
> akrug ikhrâm - epesse, or honor-name, what 'stonehelm' and 'oakenshield' are as names.  
> ig-gêm - the third  
> tadûr - with that, of that  
> Kaminzabdûna - Yavanna  
> Thatrûna - Varda  
> Mamahdûn - Manwe


End file.
